Noche de Tormenta
by Tete93
Summary: Aunque Victoire ya es una niña grande de cinco años, le provocan miedo las noches de tormenta. Por lo que decide dormir con sus padres, aunque jamás esperó encontrarse lo que se encontró en la habitación de sus padres, ni tampoco el regalo que vino esa noche. Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"


**Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**

Me apunté con la lista de Situaciones Absurdas.

**Situación:** Victoire Weasley era una niña muy inocente y tierna que en las noches de tormenta solía tener pesadillas. Una de esas noches se despertó asustada y aunque los "gritos" que provenían de la habitación de sus padres no le hacían mucha gracia, siguió su camino pues quería dormir entre ellos dos para sentirse segura. Lo que vio, la traumatizó.

**Disclaimer: **Si lo reconocen, no me pertenece. No gano ni un knut por escribir esto.

**Noche de Tormenta**

Victoire Weasley llevaba tantas horas dando vueltas en la cama, que era incapaz de recordar, si en algún momento se había quedado dormida y había vuelto a despertar. O si por el contrario, había estado despierta todo el tiempo. Durante toda su vida había odiado las tormentas eléctricas, eran muy ruidosas, y si eran durante el día, no se podía salir a jugar. En una ocasión había escuchado la historia de un chico, quien estaba bajo de un árbol y le había caído un rayo. Desde entonces, su odio por las tormentas se transformó en temor. Si estaba haciendo tormenta, ella tenía pesadillas en la que le caía un rayo y toda su casa se quemaba, normalmente despertaba llorando.

Cada vez que veía el reflejo de los rayos, cerraba los ojos y se abrazaba de su almohada, preparándose para escuchar el sonido del trueno segundos después. Cuando era pequeña, solía meterse en la cama de sus padres, siempre que había tormenta. Pero ella era una niña grande, tenía cinco años, no iba a correr al dormitorio de sus padres como una bebé, solo porque le asustaba un poco de lluvia y un par de rayos.

Un rayo cayó extremadamente cerca haciendo que se sobresaltara.

_Ya estoy grande para ir al dormitorio de mis padres cuando me asusto_

Un relámpago iluminó la habitación, y se oyó como si el rayo había caído en el jardín.

_Hasta Dominique duerme en su propia habitación._

Un trueno especialmente fuerte.

Todas las razones anteriores se podían ir por un agujero de gnomo, Victoire tenía miedo, por lo tanto se iba a cruzar al dormitorio de sus padres, punto y final de la discusión. Minutos después, casi se arrepentía de su decisión, el pasillo estaba oscuro y por las varias ventanas se podía apreciar mejor la tormenta, que por la ventana de la habitación de Victoire.

Estaba llegando a la habitación de sus padres, cuando un sonido hizo que se le helara la sangre. Un grito de su madre. Victoire había aprendido que los adultos solo gritaban por dos razones: para regañar cuando los niños se habían portado muy mal, o porque sentían dolor. Pero en la habitación solo debían estar su mamá y papá, sin niños, y los gritos de dolor solo eran si de verdad dolía demasiado, porque los adultos no lloran, entonces Victoire podía deducir que a su mamá algo le estaba doliendo muchísimo.

Se aterrorizó mucho más que con la tormenta. Que su mamá sintiera dolor, era casi un dolor físico para Victoire. Y si mamá sentía dolor, ¿Por qué no estaba papá ayudándola? Tal vez no se había despertado, Victoire tenía que abrir la puerta para ayudar a su mamá o mínimo despertar a su papá. Otro grito de su mamá, tomo todos su valor y entró a la habitación.

Lo que vio allí la traumatizo de por vida. Su madre se encontraba acostada en la cama, tenía las piernas abiertas y se sostenía con ambas manos la panza. Gritaba de dolor, su cara estaba roja y el sudor se confundía con las lágrimas que derramaba.

—Cálmate mi amor, respira, todo va a estar bien — Decía el papá, acariciándole la cabeza a la mamá, aunque parecía asustado, estaba muy blanco y nervioso. Victoire se acercó lentamente a la cama, hasta ese momento sus padres notaron su presencia.

Victoire iba a decir algo cuando se oyó el llanto de Dominique, al parecer los gritos de mamá la habían despertado.

—Princesa, tu hermanito ya viene en camino— explicó su padre —Mientras viene, ¿Puedes ir a acompañar a tu hermanita?

Para Victoire nada de eso tiene sentido ¿Dónde venía su hermanito? Le habían dicho hacía un montón de tiempo que iba a tener un hermanito y no se lo traían, y ahora que ya iba a llegar le dolía mucho a su mamá. No se acordaba cuando habían llevado a Dominique porque entonces ella era muy pequeña, no podía comparar entonces si las situaciones se parecían.

Victoire asintió confundida por la situación que no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. Fue a la habitación de Dominique, que estaba a la par de la de sus padres, porque era muy pequeña, apenas tenía tres años. Su hermana se encontraba sentada en la cama llorando. Victoire se acercó a ella.

—Mamá grita — susurró Dominique en su voz aguda, casi de bebé, abrazándose de su hermana.

Victoire estaba asustada, pero ella era la mayor y era ella quien iba a consolar a Dominique. Le devolvió el abrazo, mientras las pequeñas manitos de su hermana se aferraban a su espalda.

—Ella está bien, grita porque vamos a tener un hermanito — explicó Victoire, aunque ella misma no le hallaba sentido a la explicación.

—¿Los hermanitos duelen? — preguntó Dominique con sus grandes ojos llenos de confusión.

—Creo que si —contestó Victoire también confundida, acostándose con Dominique en la cama.

Ambas hermanas se quedaron así mucho tiempo, no salieron hasta que un rato enorme después oyeron llegar a los abuelos, Victoire suponía que su padre les había avisado. Pronto comenzaron a llegar más parientes que iban y venían, pero solo los abuelos se quedaron toda la noche. Victoire oyó a su abuela Molly hablar por red flu con su abuela Apolline y contarles que Fleur ya estaba en _trabajo de parto. _ Algo muy tonto a los ojos de la niña, porque si su mamá estaba en el trabajo no estaba en la casa, sus abuelas estaban muy confundidas. Nada tenía sentido esa noche.

Horas y muchos gritos más tarde, ya había amanecido y había dejado de llover cuando su padre se acercó a Victoire y Dominique con un bulto en brazos.

—Lindas, conozcan a su hermanito — dijo revelando que el misterioso bulto era un pequeño bebé.

Estaba rosado, mojado, arrugado y se veía demasiado frágil, no era como los bebés más grandes, que eran lindos y tiernos. Además ese bebé era quien había hecho llorar a su mamá.

—No me gusta — Anunció Victoire con simpleza dejando a su padre sin palabras.

Semanas después, habían decidido nombrar al bebé Louis y esté se dedicaba a lanzarle pequeñas patadas a Dominique. Fue entonces que Victoire cambio de opinión sobre su hermanito. Cuando era pequeña Dominique solía lanzarle pataditas a Victoire y ella no podía vengarse, ahora Dominique tenía su castigo, y por eso a Victoire le gustaba su hermanito. Y como su hermanito había nacido en una noche de tormenta, ahora también le gustaban las noches de tormenta.

**FIN**

Cada review = Buena suerte por los próximos siete años.

Besos

Tete


End file.
